


Dare

by legolastariel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolastariel/pseuds/legolastariel
Summary: Daryl is challenging Rick to be real daring and finds the right ways of pursuasion in the end.





	Dare

_**Dare** _

 

“Get lost, Dixon! I’m not gonna do it.”

“C’mon, man, don’t be such a fucking coward.”

“I’m not a coward – I just don’t trust you.”

It’s actually funny how large a pair of human eyes can grow. Especially if it’s _those_ eyes.

“Ya don’t trust me? We’ve been together for … pff, ever since the stone ages, give or take a few years, and ya don’t trust me?”

“It hasn’t been _that_ long – although it feels that way at times.” Now, was that a good or a bad thing to say?  
“And it’s _because_ we’ve been together for quite a while and I know you, that I don’t trust you. Not when it come to _this_.”

“’kay, then here’s yer chance on heroism. I want ya ta try this and tell me how it tastes.”

“It looks suspicious, it smells weird and you don’t know the first thing about cooking as soon as it requires skills beyond boiling water.”

The spoon with the suspicious and weird stuff, that unfortunately is not just water, approaches mercilessly.

“C’mon – dare! Be ma hero and open the fuck up. ‘s an old family recipe.”

“How _old_? Besides, I know your family, so if that was supposed to make me feel better – try again.”

“I don’t believe this. Yer such a pussy at times. Gonna call our teenage son for support now or hide behind Carol and her recent pile of cookies?”

“Have been thinking about it. What’s in it for me, if I eat that stuff?”

A grin tugs at the corners of the archer’s lips. 

“Oh, so ya need an incentive. ‘kay, fair enough. How ‘bout I’m gonna be just as daring. Ya let me put this stuff in yer mouth now and then I’m gonna let ya put whatever ya want in mine …”

Suspicious and weird stuff never got swallowed quicker. After all – no risk, no fun.


End file.
